tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt for Vengeance: Part V
Fenrig was atop the northern tower, looking down at the group below. He laughed when he noticed Elvali. I was trying to think of a way to get your position by making you lose Morgan's favor, but it seems you did it all on your own, Elvali. You are helping the Khajiit and more importantly the Dawnguard. I will bring Morgan your head for this betrayal. "My lord, do we attack?" A Blackheart vampire asked. "Kill them, but leave Elvali alive. I want the pleasure of killing her myself." The Nord ordered. From atop the northern tower, Blackheart archers lined up and aimed at the group. "Shit." Runa muttered. "Alright, get inside now!" she ordered. The Dawnguard broke down the door to the southern tower and everyone headed inside. However they were not safe. Jo'Khar could hear footsteps coming down the stairs of the tower. "They're coming." "Prepare for battle!" Runa ordered the group. Two vampires came down the stairs to attack the group. J'Dhannar charged ahead and swung his battleaxe at the first one. The vampire tried to block it, but the Khajiit's attack was too strong. She was cut across her chest and fell to the ground. Two Dawnguard fired on the second vampire, one being able to land a shot on his abdomen. Runa charged at the wounded vampire and bashed him with her shield, then hacked at his head with her axe, managing to break open his skull. With both vampires dead, she ordered the group up the stairs. As they were going up they going up the stairs they encountered another vampire, Jo'Khar acted quickly and shot an Ice Spike at the vampire, impaling him. J'Dhannar then landed a blow above his waist. They were working rather well. They reached the top of the stairs, a vampire lunged at them as soon as they entered the room. It knocked the priest down. Elvali stabbed the vampire in the neck with her dagger before he could bite the Khajiit. Jo'Khar offered his friend a hand and helped him up. Runa and the other Dawnguard engaged three other Blackheart vampires in the room. One of the vampires landed a hit on the Dawnguard and killed him, with the other casting Vampiric Drain on another hunter, so the third could finish him off. "Stay strong." Runa told the last two Dawnguard with her. She charged at the vampire casting the spell and was able to break it with a bash. The vampire, however, stumbled back on his feet and dodged her follow up attack. A second vampire came at her, but luckily Elvali parried his blow before it could hit the Nord's back. "Thanks." Runa told her. Elvali nodded. She and Runa went up against one of the last two vampires while the two Khajiit and two Dawnguard took down the other. Jo'Khar cast Paralyze on the vampire while it tried to attack one of the hunters, with the fiend stuck in place the hunter hit him with his warhammer, knocking the vampire to the ground. The other Dawnguard member finished the undead off with a bolt to the chest. With the threat momentarily defeated, they regrouped to catch their breaths. "Fenrig isn't going to let up. More enemies will be here any minute." Elvali pointed out. "So we'll just have to take him out first. He was atop the northern tower so the plan is clear, fight our way over to him and slay him." Runa stated. "Easier said than done." Jo'Khar muttered. After a short rest, the group exited to the southern tower roof, it was connected through a path to the entrance of the northern tower. However, a collection of bats flew in front of them. When they were all gathered the bats transformed into a man, one of Fenrig's two lieutenants. "You will be going no further." He threatned. Behind him four Blackheart vampires crossed the path to reach the roof. "Seems like we'll need to get past him first." J'Dhannar pointed out. He gripped his Battleaxe in anticipation. "This one will lead the charge, Khajiit is the strongest of the group." "Spread out and equip your crossbows." Runa ordered to her two subordinates. "Jo'Khar, you stick to support, use your spells. Elvali, J'Dhannar and I will take them head on." The group carried out her orders, preparing for their confrontation with the vampire. When the four vampires reached the roof, they all attacked. The Dawnguard fired their bolts, though only one managed to hit their intended target. A vampire was shot in the leg, but that didn't stop him. Though Jo'Khar cast a Lightning Bolt, hitting the injured vampire and staggering him. J'Dhannar charged ahead, with Runa and Elvali at his side. He swung his mighty Battleaxe at the head vampire, who dodged the blow and followed up with one of his own. Runa blocked the blow, saving the priest. Elvali engaged one of the four vampires. She knew all their moves, for she was a Blackheart herself. With that advantage, she was able to predict the vampire's next attack and countered it, then went in with a strike of her own. Her dagger dug into the vampire, right under his left shoulder. Jo'Khar shot an Ice Spike at the first injured vampire, before he could recover from his stagger, and pierced his chest. The vampire went down. The Dawnguard Hunters reloaded their crossbows. The vampire Lord turned into mist and moved away from J'Dhannar and Runa. However the two followed it, not wanting to give it any breathing room. "It has to return to its mortal form eventually, keep pressure on him." Runa told the Khajiit. The priest nodded. When the vampire Lord returned to its human form, the Khajiit swung its Battleaxe at it. The vampire barely managed to dodge it. Elvali pulled out her dagger from the vampire's flesh. The fiend fell to one knee, injured, and she finished it off by cutting its throat. The Lord used vampiric grip to grab J'Dhannar's battleaxe and stop it before it was able to hit him. However, Runa came in from the flank and swung her axe, managing to catch the vampire just above his waist. The Lord's spell on the priest's weapon broke and he swung down, digging into the vampire lord's shoulder. The lord fell down to his knees. Jo'Khar shot a Lightning Bolt at one of the two remaining vampires, Elvali then subsequently rushed the staggered vampire and stabbed him in the chest, tacking him down onto the ground. The Dawnguard hunters shot down the last vampire, one bolt hitting his lower torso and the other managing to hit the vampire in the neck. With the final opponent down, the group took a breather. Elvali looked up at the roof of the Northern Tower, where Fenrig was still looking down on them. The second vampire lord came up behind Fenrig. "Sir, they killed Wulf." "I saw." Fenrig muttered, displeased. "Do you want me to lead the rest of the men..." Fenrig interrupted his subordinate. "No, let them come. Bring all the men here to the roof. We'll have our final confrontation with them here." The vampire lord nodded. "As you wish, my lord." Fenrig looked back down at the group assaulting his lair. "He wants us to go up." Elvali told the group. "You can see it in his smug face." "Then I saw we head up there and kick his ass." One of the Dawnguard Hunters stated. "With caution, remember that we still need to get up the tower in order to reach the vampire." Runa pointed out. Jo'Khar shook his head. "No, this one suspects that they won't try to stop us from going up. As Elvali said, he wants to fight us himself." J'Dhannar nodded. "Let's give him that fight then. Khajiit is ready." "Alright, across the bridge. Let's not keep them waiting." Runa ordered. The group headed across the bridge connecting the two towers and entered the northern tower. Surprisingly they didn't encounter resistance inside. "Keep your guard up." Runa urged the others. They headed up the stairs and eventually up to the roof, where they came face-to-face with Fenrig, the other vampire Lord and over half a dozen other vampires. "Seems we found the enemy." Jo'Khar muttered. "They were waiting for us here." J'Dhannar pointed out. "Clearly polling their strength together to try to overpower us." "It won't matter, we'll take them down. It is our duty!" Runa said, trying to keep everyone's moral up. "Touching words, Dawnguard." Fenrig replied. "But utterly meaningless. You will all die here." He gestured with both his hands for his subordinates to charge. The 9 vampires all came at the group. The two Dawnguard fired their crossbows, both hit their mark. One bolt hit a vampire on the leg, while the other hit the lord in his shoulder. Though the lord seemed to shrug the hit and went in to slash at Runa with his sword. The huntress raised her shield almost a second too late, which caused her to stumble back and nearly lose her footing. J'Dhannar charged ahead and swung at two vampires, hit managed to him one and caused him to fall to his knees, but the other jumped back and dodged in time. Jo'Khar sent two Ice Spikes at an enemy, piercing his torso twice and downing the first of the vampires. Elvali was about to attack one the vampires, when he changed course and went towards the Dawnguard to her right. She tried to chase after it but a swarm of bats flew in her way. Fenrig materialized in front of Elvali. "You will fight me, Elvali. I will personally kill you with my own two hands." "You have a high opinion of yourself." Elvali muttered while she prepared for his attack. Fenrig, instead, chuckled. "You are a mere mortal, no match for a noble vampire such as myself." He then spat on the ground. "I personally find it insulting that Morgan made you his second-in-command when there are those such as me in his organization. But that will all change when I bring him your corpse." "You'll have to kill me first and trust me, stronger men have tried." She stated. That hit a nerve as Fenrig transformed into his Lord form and flew at the Dunmer with the intent to kill. Runa raised her shield again, blocking another strike from the vampire lord. However, she was pinned down, unable to get up while the vampire attacked her relentlessly. The two Dawnguard hunters were forced to draw their melee weapons as the vampire underlings met them. They were put on the defensive as they were pushed back, outnumbered by the underlings. J'Dhannar finished off one of the vampire underlings, then charged at the one that had retreated. He kept up the pressure with his battleaxe, not giving the fiend any breathing room. Jo'Khar went to aid the Dawnguard, throwing an Ice Spike at one of the underlings attacking them. He managed to draw the attention of one of the vampires, though he missed his attack, and gave the Dawnguard hunters enough of a chance to counter attack. The hunter hit one of the 4 vampires in the leg with his warhammer, breaking it and knocking the vampire down and finishing him off with a hit to the face, breaking his skull. Elvali just barely managed to dodge Fenrig's attack, his claws grazing her skin. She blocked his second attack with her dagger, just inches from her face. "It's funny, if you had killed the Khajiit long ago and not betrayed Morgan we would still be allies." Fenrig muttered. "I never betrayed him..." Elvali replied, jumping back to dodge Fenrig's spell. I haven't betrayed him...but I can't kill Jo'Khar. I thought that I could, but he is still my friend. No matter the current circumstances, we share a bond that cannot be broken. She thought. "We'll see what he says when I bring him your corpse." Fenrig said, flying at Elvali and grabbing her arm. He dug his claws into her flesh. She stabbed his arm with her dagger, trying to make him let go. He did, but when he dropped her her dagger remained stuck in his flesh. He grunted and pulled out the dagger, then threw it off the top of the tower. "You have no weapon now, no way to defend yourself. Now you die." He stated. Runa kept retreating until her back was to the battlements. She used the stone walls to slowly lift herself up as she blocked and parried the vampire's onslaught of blows. She missed one of them and received a slash to her side and a couple on her right arm. I need backup...or at least an opening. J'Dhannar bashed the vampire and sent him over the battlements, making the vampire fall to his death. He turned around and examined the roof. He saw that Runa was in trouble and ran to help. He charged in and tackled the vampire lord, finally freeing up Runa. 3 against 3, Jo'Khar and the two Dawnguard hunters went up against the underlings. The two hunters held the vampires back while Jo'Khar provided support with his spells. He used Paralyze on one of the hunters then cast Chain Lightning on the other two, weakening them. The hunters pressed the attack, bashing one underling and hitting another in the stomach with a warhammer. The vampire lord turned into mist under J'Dhannar and reformed standing over him. He was about to strike at the Khajiit when Runa came in and blocked the attack with her axe and twisted the vampire's wrist enough that she was able to disarm him. "Now we are even." She told the Khajiit. The priest got up and joined Runa as she attacked the vampire. Fenrig flew at Elvali, the Dunmer lunged to the side and avoided the attack, then tried to kick the vampire. Fenrig, however, flew up, avoiding the attack. She had no choice but to fight unarmed, though she was proficient enough to hold her own at least for a while. The two exchanged blows, with Elvali staying quick on her feet to avoid the vampire's grip. The Dunmer, however, had a plan in mind. She moved their fight slowly to where the first dead underling was, to try to grab his sword, but she did it cautiously so Fenrig didn't figure out her plan. The vampire that was bashed fell down, while the one that was hit in the stomach grabbed his lower torso as a reaction and bent a little forward, the air had been hit out of him. Jo'Khar shot an Ice Spike at the vampire as he was trying to catch his breath, piercing his upper torso. The Dawnguard with the Warhammer finished the vampire off, bringing his hammer down on his head and breaking his neck. The other Dawnguard bashed the vampire on the ground so he couldn't get up then hacked at his face with his axe, breaking his skull open. Jo'Khar finally ended the last of the underlings, shooting a dual casted Chain Lightning at him and frying the vampire. Elvali made it to the dead underling and rolled to the side to avoid a slash from Fenrig, then grabbed the sword of the dead underling and counter attacked the Nord. He hadn't been expecting her to use a weapon so she managed to cut his chest. "Ugh, you bitch." He grunted. "No matter, it will heal as soon as I drink your blood." Now with a weapon, the Dunmer was able to put up a fight, not only trying to dodge his hits. The disarmed lord came at the two, then turned into mist and materialized behind them. He tried to slash at their exposed backs but Runa was fast enough to move her shield behind them and block his blow. The Khajiit then hit the vampire in the stomach with the end of his battleaxe's shaft, pushing back the vampire. He then followed up with a diagonal attack and hit the vampire in between his shoulder and neck. The lord fell to one knee and Runa finished him off, decapitating him with her war axe. Elvali saw that the other vampires were all dead. "It's over Fenrig, you lost. All your subordinates are dead." The Nord grew angry and flew at Elvali, faster than she had anticipated. He grabbed her and lifted her up by the neck. "No! I will kill you and I will steal your place at Morgan's side!" He was about to pierce the Dunmer's stomach with his claws when he suddenly stopped. Jo'Khar had paralyzed the pale vampire before he could kill her. "Go Elvali, finish him!" The Dunmer, still being lifted in the air, thurst her sword into Fenrig's chest. The paralysis wore off as the Nord's life was extinguished. Elvali was able to free herself from Fenrig's grip and coughed a bit while she caught her breath. "Are you alright?" Jo'Khar asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered. The Dunmer looked over at the dead Nord vampire. You grew a little too ambitious Fenrig, that was your mistake. Fenrig's corpse remained in his vampire lord form, laying on the roof of the tower. The other vampires littered the roof. The group rested after their battle, having killed all the vampires. "Or work here is done, the vampires have been wiped out." Runa stated. She approached Jo'Khar. "Well, accept one." Elvali and J'Dhannar reached for their weapons. "Listen up, Khajiit." Runa said. "You made a deal with Isran, so we won't kill you. But know that if you ever prey on the innocent, we will come after you and kill you." The Khajiit nodded. "This one will keep that in mind." The three Dawnguard began heading to the exit. Along the way, Runa stopped in front of J'Dhannar and told him. "You fight well, priest. If you are interested, the Dawnguard might have a place for you." Afterwards she and her subordinates left, leaving the three remaining group members by themselves. "Well, let's get moving. Morgan still eludes us..." Jo'Khar muttered. "Wait." Elvali interrupted him. "Jo'Khar, you need to give up." "What?" He asked. "Give up on chasing Morgan. He is gone, no one knows where he is. Not even me, and I am his right hand. He went into hiding over a month ago, he could be anywhere on Tamriel by now." Elvali revealed. "Khajiit can't just give up! He killed this one's family, turned Khajiit into this thing!" Jo'Khar yelled. "I know, but what you are doing isn't going to work. You'll just wander around Tamriel forever? With no rhyme or reason?" She asked. He remained quiet. He knew she was telling the truth but he couldn't just stop. "If this one can interject." J'Dhannar interrupted. "J'Dhannar once felt as you did, but this one managed to clam himself and achieve a certain peace of mind. Khajiit joined the church and found himself." "Jo'Khar. I can no longer fall you around, regardless of your choice. I will report that I failed in my mission to kill you and return to my hideout. Please, for your own sake, give up. At least momentarily." She said. The Dunmer offered her old friend one last look before she too left the tower. The two Khajiit were left alone. They were silent for a time, before Jo'Khar finally stated. "Very well, this one will put his search on hold." "Great news, but what will you do in the meantime?" The priest asked. Jo'Khar smiled. "There is still a place for Khajiit at the College of Winterhold. Jo'Khar hasn't been there in years but he has many friends at the college." The priest felt happy for his friend. "If that is the case, then this one will move on as well. The Dawnguard seemed like good people, maybe Khajiit can offer them his services." The two parted ways that night, J'Dhannar heading to Fort Dawnguard and Jo'Khar to Winterhold. While the Khajiit had not given up his quest for vengeance on Morgan, he decided to wait on it and in the meantime continue to live his life. Navigation Category:Stories